Diamond
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: The day of Ariadne's dreams finally comes.


An Armani tuxedo has never been so useful. It was for an event Arthur didn't think he'd be the star in. But it was happening; he was getting married.

He asked his girlfriend in front of the Eiffel Tower, her favorite place, by giving her a tough maze to solve. The message, 'Ariadne, will you marry me?' was hidden in the paths. It didn't take long for her to drop the maze to cover her mouth.

Two hundred guests were waiting in the pews of Cathedral Notre Dame anticipating the arrival of the bride. The bride herself was in a backroom with her four bridesmaids, looking up at the clock every second.

"Will you relax?" Mirra asked after inspecting Bernadette, Ariadne's dress.

"I'm trying." Ariadne insisted, looking at herself in the mirror.

"If you have to barf, do it in the urn and not on the dress."

Ariadne chuckled insecurely and looked down at the details of her dress. It wasn't a strapless princess-like ball gown covered in sparkles but was a light gold slim-line gown. The lacy dress had a keyhole back to it with a short scalloped train. Crystals were sprinkled throughout the gown and the empire waist contained decorative beading that looked like diamond.

To complement her dress, Ariadne added a set of jewelry including teardrop earrings with a matching necklace. The messy bun in her hair mixed in some more fun.

Ariadne looked at the clock again to see time had barely budged. Impatient, she sat down on the couch.

"Was it like this with you?" she asked Mirra.

Her younger sister looked over. "Was I scared?"

"Were you?"

"Only a little."

"You were only a little scared?"

"What are you scared of? You're in laws? His parents might be insane but that shouldn't matter." Jenaya commented.

"It's a good thing I brought some Canada Dry." Jules handed her a bottle. "Chug it down and burp before you go out there."

"And do it slowly." Mirra ordered. "Your dress has to stay perfect."

"Getting married sounds great." Said Phillipa who was then seven.

"You just wait." Mirra advised. "It's going to be a while. I mean, look at her. She's so excited she's gonna puke."

Ariadne proceeded to drink the ginger ale. "How is this going to calm me down?"

"It's supposed to stop you from puking." Said Jules. "We can't do anything about your nerves."

"I might have a little advice." Said Mirra. "Let's see if this helps; when your walking down the aisle, act like you, Arthur and the priest are the only people there. Don't look at the guests. Just keep your eyes strait down the aisle."

"That's pretty good." Said Jenaya. "Do you think Yusuf will propose to me sometime soon?" Ariadne looked over at her youngest sister in bewilderment.

"How long have you two been together?" Ariadne questioned.

"Over a year."

"I wouldn't think yet." Said Mirra. "Wait another year."

At the front of the alter, the Point Man stood in his flawless tuxedo with Italian shoes. His older brother Lance was beside him as his best man. They looked over at their mother in the front.

"What's wrong with her?" Lance asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Ariadne told me she saw her dress and hated it."

"Really?" Lance looked more closely at her. "Did she tell you what the dress looked like?"

"She only told me it was white."

The groomsmen had a good laugh at that remark.

"That girl is stubborn like that." Said Cobb.

"Does your mother always give you the stink-eye?" Eames asked.

"Only after last night."

The organ started playing and the church audience settled down.

"Oh my God…" Ariadne breathed. "It's time."

"Alright, one last inspection." Said Mirra. "No stains on the dress. Check. Teeth; nothing between. Check. Breath…" Mirra pulled out a mint. "Eat that quickly."

"Hair is great. Eye makeup is clean…" Jenaya looked over her handiwork. "Check!"

"Good luck sweetie!" said Jules as the bridesmaids walked out the door to meet their escorts. Ariadne's grandfather Lorenzo came in.

"It's almost time."

Ariadne nodded and looked around for a garbage can. She couldn't find one so she spit the mint out in the urn and picked up her bouquet. When she left the room, she saw Phillipa already take off with her father. Mirra hooked arms with Eames and followed them. Jenaya and Yusuf were after them. Last but not least, Jules paired up with Lance and they proceeded to the front.

The music became louder. "Just relax." Lorenzo told her. Ariadne nodded. She was ready to take her eyes off the guests and focus them only on the front. There was once tiny problem.

Everyone was looking at her. Ariadne braced herself and sat up strait as she and her grandfather stepped out and went down what looked like the longest catwalk she's ever seen. Over the music, she heard her pulse beating throughout her body.

They reached the end. Arthur found himself astounded by what he was seeing. She was more beautiful than he imagined. It was like seeing a diamond angel.

The ceremony went by faster than she believed. Soon, James came out with the rings and the couple exchanged them. Ariadne looked at the diamond on her finger.

_I can't believe that me, of all women, got to marry this man. I am so lucky. I am the happiest girl in the world right now._

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Said the priest. Before he got to add 'You may kiss your bride', Arthur and Ariadne were already there. The cathedral applauded at the newly married lovers.

"I love you." Ariadne said to him.

Arthur kissed her forehead. "I told you it was worth a shot."


End file.
